The present invention relates to a combination carrying pouch and seat for walkers. In the prior art, it is known to provide a walker device with a tray or other article carrying member. Furthermore, removable seating areas for seats are also well known. However, applicant is not aware of any invention teaching a device designed to be incorporated in a walker device which may be used either as a seat or a carrying pouch. The following prior art is known to applicant.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,185 to Clem et al. discloses a convertible pack sack and camp stool frame. As seen in FIG. 3 thereof, the device may in one configuration be used as a seat with a removable fabric cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,618 to Jones discloses an article carrying attachment for walkers which comprises a tray device having hooks designed to facilitate attachment to a horizontal forward bar of the walker. No seating structure is contemplated by Jones.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,484 to Pastor discloses a walker device having the provision of a removable tray 42 as well as a removable seat 48. However, these elements are completely separate from one another and do not interact in any way.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,248 to Ross et al discloses a tote bag which may be converted into a lounge chair. However, this patent does not concern itself with walker devices and as such is believed to be of only general interest concerning the teachings of the present invention.